¡Izaya!, Feliz cumpleaños
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: Shizuo se ha quedado por así decirlo, solo en el cumpleaños de Orihara, y Orihara se ha quedado solo en su propio cumpleaños. ¿Y si mejor lo pasan juntos?


**So ... Oficialmente el día cuatro de mayo es el cumpleaños del personaje del anime Durarara!, Izaya Orihara. Sé bien que el personaje no es real ;n; mas se me ha ocurrido hacer un pequeño one-shot sobre su cumpleaños. Y obvio, contiene la gran pareja que todos aman (?) el Shizaya. Partimos~**

* * *

Tsk. Las horas aquí en Ikebukuro han estado especialmente aburridas ahora último. ¿Y la pulga? ¿Dónde está la pulga? Supongo que sin él esto está realmente aburrido, sin contar el hecho de casi no hay gente en la calle hoy y Tom me ha dejado justo el día libre, ¿¡Justo tenía que darme el día libre cuando aquella molesta mosca no aparece para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas!? Bien hecho Tom, eres un idiota.

Pensé en visitar a Shinra sólo para pasar el rato, afuera de su puerta decía que hoy no atendía, que estaba muy ocupado. Posiblemente estaba tan ocupado con Celty, o eso es lo que pienso en lo personal.

Dejé el apartamento de él y pensé en irme a mi apartamento ya, mas era muy temprano y posiblemente moriría del hambre y del aburrimiento. Esperen ... Hambre ... ¡Claro! ¡El sushi Ruso era la solución! Ahí encontraría a Simon, con quien puedo mantener una conversación normal sin tener esas incontenibles ganas de matarlo como a la pulga. Por lo que me fijé en dónde estaba, miré la hora en mi teléfono y a paso flojo comencé a caminar hasta aquel lugar de comida. Daba igual si Simon sólo me hablaba del sushi, al menos no moriría del aburrimiento como ahora.

Entré una vez que había llegado, adentro del lugar había un calor insoportable y a penas si podía ver a Simon al final, el lugar estaba rodeado de gente. Era más gente de la que alguna vez debió de haber en éste lugar. Era como si en cada mesa hubieran alrededor de unas cuatro o cinco personas, posiblemente algunas sólo buscaban asiento y ni conocían al resto.

Me abrí paso entre la gente para poder llegar donde Simon, mas no podía atravesar aquella multitud, para mi suerte Simon me vio y yo alcé tres dedos de mi mano derecha, dándole a conocer que quería la tercera orden del listado, el _Barazushi*_. Éste asintió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, entonces estuve en paz y pude detenerme a buscar una mesa que estuviera sola. Posiblemente nunca hubiese llegado hasta Simon a no ser que practicara parkour como la pulga molesta.

A lo lejos y en un rincón había una mesa con solamente una persona sentada mirando por la ventana, no podía ver con claridad quién era puesto que él o ella estaba con su vista a la ventana, mas tenía algo peculiar en su vestimenta, algo en lo que no me fijé muy bien para ser honestos.

Después de muchos intentos y de tener que hasta arrastrarme por el piso incluso, logré llegar a aquella mesa casi vacía. Pude notar sobre la mesa de aquella persona un plato con un pequeño pastel de fresa a medio comer encima, y por el otro lado un plato lleno de _Maki Sushi*_ hecho trizas con un par de palillos que se encontraban a un lado.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la persona que tenía en frente, bien ciego que debo estar, pues cuando éste volteó su rostro al oír mi voz observé aquel horrible rostro que tanto odio. Izaya Orihara por supuesto. Pensé en matarlo a golpes ahora mismo, mas Simon estaba en la cocina y hasta el momento Orihara no había hecho nada malo para molestarme como siempre lo hace.

—¿Vas a sentarte o te quedarás de pie mirando como miro por la ventana?

No respondí y sólo me senté frente a él, este volvió su mirada hacia través de la ventana y suspiró. Había algo con él que no estaba bien el día de hoy. Y no, no era el hecho de que destrozara el sushi, no era el hecho de que comiera cosas dulces, no era el hecho de que estuviese en el sushi Ruso, no era el hecho de que no estuviese con alguna de sus molestas navajas tallando la mesa. Era su sonrisa. Orihara no estaba sonriendo de aquella manera que solo él tenía, solamente miraba serio pero a la misma vez inexpresivo por la ventana, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—Esperaba poder _jugar _en mi día libre con la pulga molesta.

—La _pulga_ no tiene ganas de nada.

Guardé silencio, tal vez él no me quería ahí, ¿Y cómo no? Si he intentando asesinarle desde el primer día en que le vi, y él ha intentado lo mismo hacia mi, sólo que no con cosas que no es normal alzarlas, sino con navajas molestas.

—¿Qué la ha pasado a la pulga?

—¿Acaso te importa? ¿A alguien en este jodido lugar le importa? No finjas, que ni mis hermanas me quieren.

—Una cosa es que alguien te importe y otra muy diferente es que quieras a alguien.

—¿Me quieres? ¿Te importo?

—No —respondí mientras que con los palillos tomaba un poco del destrozado sushi del menor.

—Entonces, no preguntes, no ilusiones a alguien que sabe que nadie lo quiere, que ha estado solo desde joven, que debe valerse por si mismo, que debe- —Hice un gesto con la mano para callarle, y así él lo hizo, guardó silencio casi como si quisiera no haber hablado, prácticamente comiéndose la frase que debía terminar y que no le dejé terminar.

—¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? Por supuesto, no me importa y no quiero que pienses que me importa el cómo te encuentras, mas no voy a quedarme sentado frente a ti sin hablar y sólo verte llorar como una niñita.

Lo normal era que él se hubiese levantado y con el lugar lleno de gente hubiese comenzado una de nuestras peleas la cual Simon debería detener, pero no lo hizo. Sólo asintió con la cabeza una vez, se quitó la capucha y llevó su mirada hacia mi.

Su mirada solía ser penetrante, directa, maliciosa, estresante, como si quisiera matarte fría, cruel y lentamente. Mas no me miraba con aquellos ojos carmín que yo tanto odiaba, aquellos ojos rojo sangre no parecían como siempre, estaba mucho más desanimado. Lo cual me hacía querer matarlo aún más.

Era una mirada como de una persona que de alguna manera necesitara protección, alguien que buscaba refugio en otro, alguien que necesitaba de los cuidados ajenos. Era como un perro arrepentido. Era de cierta forma adorable.

—Hoy ... —el azabache volvió su mirada hacia el pastel de fresa el cual lo acercó un poco hacia mi, yo sorprendido negué con la cabeza, pues quién sabe, algo podía contener.— Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Casi escupí el sushi que estaba comiendo que le había 'quitado' a Izaya, así que sólo me precipité a tragar rápido y mirarle con ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de lo que él me decía. Seguramente mi calendario del celular no me lo había recordado puesto que eliminé el número de la pulga molesta.

Antes de que pudiera responder a lo dicho por el informante, llegó Simon con mi pedido, agradecí y una vez que él ya se había alejado lo suficiente fruncí mi entrecejo, volviendo la mirada al menor.

—Estás de broma.

—Es cuatro de mayo, aunque no te culpo, nunca pudiste recordarlo desde que nos conocimos.

—Cierto, Shinra me lo recordaba.

—Ni Shinra lo ha recordado hoy. —me aseguró asintiendo con su cabeza una vez, tomando un pedazo del pastel de frutilla, acercándolo a mis labios.

Volví a negar con la cabeza.— Quién sabe qué contiene eso.

—Si quisiera matarte no lo haría envenenando un pastel que he estado comiendo todo el el día y que hasta le di de probar a Simon, eso es seguro.

—¿Debo confiar en ti?

Él se encogió de hombros y me miró.— Si quieres.

Vale, tal vez el estar solo era malo, el que ni tu familia recuerde tu cumpleaños también es malo, así que para darle el gusto decidí entreabrir un poco mis labios para degustar aquel sabor a crema y a fresas.

—¿Está rico?

Saboreé, mastiqué, y finalmente tragué lo que el 'Mr. Cumpleaños' había colocado en mi boca, asintiendo luego con la cabeza de forma leve.

—Está delicioso

Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no aquellas sonrisas que me daban ganas de acabar con él, sino una sonrisa mucho más cálida y enternecedora. Se notaba la calidez de su mirada.

Pasamos un buen rato dentro del sushi Ruso, hasta que dieron las diez de la noche y el lugar ya estaba casi vacío, además de que ya iban a cerrar, por lo que casi nos tuvieron que sacar a patadas. Fue un momento agradable con aquella pulga latosa, no era tan malo después de todo, él, al igual que yo, tiene su lado _humano._

—Shizu-chan ... No quiero caminar hasta mi apartamento, está muy lejos y por primera vez quiero estar cerca tuyo.

—¿Primera vez? Pulga mentirosa, ¡siempre me buscas!

Quedaban algunas luces de la calle encendidas y los negocios comenzaba a cerrar ya, mas había uno aún abierto: Una juguetería. Sonreí y tomé de la forma menos brusca al contrario del brazo para arrastrarlo conmigo hasta la juguetería. Una vez ambos llegados a éste lugar él me preguntó que para qué ir a un lugar tan infantil, yo le dije que guardara silencio y que me siguiera, y así lo hizo.

Una vez dentro del local comencé a buscar y a buscar mientras Izaya me esperaba en la puerta, o al menos yo le había dicho que me esperara en la puerta. Tomé un gran oso de felpa que por lo que decía, medía 1.20 metros. Pagué la cantidad necesaria por éste oso y salí de la tienda junto con el azabache caminando a mi lado.

—Eres un infantil.

—No es para mi. ¿Quieres quedarte en mi apartamento ya que no quieres ir al tuyo?

—No.

—¿No?

—¿Qué me asegura que no me matarás?

—Dicen que los que responden a preguntas con otras preguntas son idiotas.

—Y los que cambian el tema igual.

Bien, él tenía razón, supongo que después de todo si es el dios en algo, el dios de cómo molestar gente.

Con la mano que no llevaba el oso le tomé del brazo y lo llevé hasta mi apartamento, estaba ya bastante oscuro por lo que necesité de su ayuda para poder llegar, puesto que él conoce a todos y a todo Ikebukuro como a la palma de su mano. Llegamos y abrí la puerta, le hice pasar primero, mas él no lo hizo, por lo que tuve que entrar primero, encender las luces y esperarle, y así si entró.

—¿Le temes a la oscuridad? —pregunté cerrando la puerta principal para que él pudiera no morir del frío que entraba.

—T-Tal vez ... ¡Aún así no es de tu incumbencia!

Reí y me acerqué a él, dejando el oso de felpa sobre el sillón. Él me miró con confusión y yo sólo le abracé con fuerza, sonriendo de forma ligera, un abrazo fuerte pero no tanto como para herirlo.

—¿Shizu-chan ...?

—Feliz cumpleaños, idiota —dije para luego dejar un beso en su frente, notando que sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor y me miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos, sonriendo luego después mientras que notaba unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.— Oi ... No llores.

No me hizo caso y continuó llorando, cada vez de forma más fuerte, yo le tomó de la mano y lo llevé hasta el sillón donde le obligué a tomar asiento. Le acerqué el oso de felpa y lo vi acomodarse con el oso entre sus brazos, llorando menos y secándose las lágrimas torpemente con la manga de su chaqueta.

—Deja de llorar ... Te ves patético.

—Muchas ... Muchas gracias

Sequé algunas de las lágrimas que quedaban en su mejilla sonriendo de forma ligera. Él se veía tan frágil frente a mi que fue necesario para mi volver a abrazarlo. No sabía desde cuándo era que me había vuelto tan sensible en el cumpleaños de la pulga, siendo que desde muy jóvenes hemos celebrado los cumpleaños del otro. Puede que nos odiáramos, pero eso no significaba el no saludarse.

—Siempre ... He soñado con que hicieras algo así por mi ...

—¿De qué hablas? Sólo te di un oso y un abrazo.

—Pero no sabes cuánto he esperado por esto ...

Le miré con confusión, él respiró hondo y me miró.

—Cada vez que te he buscado, es porque no soporto la distancia, porque aunque suene cursi siempre quiero cuidar de ti, y sé que en realidad no corresponderás a lo que te diga ahora, pero tú eres quién tiene mi corazón. Me gustas Shizuo, me gustas. Cada noche soñaba con un beso en mi mejilla de tu parte, con una mirada, con un abrazo, podría darme vuelta medio Japón por buscarte, lo haría. Tú me has dejado sin palabras desde la primera vez que te vi y-... —No lo dejé continua, pasé mi mano por mi frente y le miré, mas el siguió.— Siempre había soñado con tus miradas, tus suspiros, tus sonrisas, tus dedos junto a los míos.

—¿Sólo mis dedos?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Sólo quieres sentir mis dedos junto a los tuyos?

Sus mejillas ardieron en un carmín al mayor que ya tenía, yo sólo reí y le alejé el oso, volviendo a abrazarlo con cariño.

—Al parecer te gusto mucho.

—Demasiado —respondió en un tono que se oía tímido, correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

—Izaya ... déjame cuidar de ti ...

—Será doloroso verte cuidar de mi, mas sin corresponder.

—¿Quién dijo que no correspondería?

Inmediatamente le recosté sobre el sillón, quedando arriba y abriéndole las piernas para poder acomodarme entre éstas, llevando mis manos cada una a un lado de la cabeza ajena, acercándome hasta que mi rostro estuviese sobre su cuello.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no me gustas?

—Bueno, siempre intentas matarme.

—Tú también lo haces.

—Sólo quiero llamar tu atención.

—Sólo quiero acercarme a ti, ¿Lo habías visto desde ese punto de vista?

—Shizuo ... Yo ...

—Si llegase a matarte luego cometería suicidio, tenlo por seguro, ¿Qué sería de esta ciudad sin el informante que ama a los humanos. En especial a éste humano? —dije mientras que me apuntaba a mi mismo.

Noté que una risa casi inocente escapaba de sus labios, entonces una media sonrisa se puso en mis labios.— Déjame besarte.

—Ésto ... Es un verdadero sueño.

—¿Quieres despertar?

—Sólo si estoy a tu lado.

—Estarás, ahora y siempre —y dicho esto, apegué mis labios a los suyos de forma muy suave y delicada, haciendo de éste un beso dulce pero apasionado, aunque algo corto, o al menos se sintió corto, puesto que todas mis dudas habían sido resueltas durante ese beso. Me gustaba. Le gustaba. Nos gustábamos mutuamente. Y era hermoso saber que alguien que te ha gustado de hace varios años te corresponde a aquellos fuertes sentimientos que arden dentro de tu pecho.

Quería ir más lejos con él, quería tomarlo, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, no quería que él pensara que sólo le dije aquellas cosas y 'fui por él' sólo para el sexo. Tal vez más adelante sería mejor.

—Shizu-chan ... Quiero hacerlo

—Izaya-kun, aún ni somos pareja, además de que pienso que el sexo antes de la boda-

Me interrumpió.

—¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Lo quiero como regalo de cumpleaños! ¡Y quiero estar arriba!

—¡O-Oe ...! ¡No! ¡Me niego!

—¡Shizu-chan! ¡Si no me dejas ser el activo voy a llorar!

—Pues llora —respondí con simpleza encogiéndome de hombros.

Y como dijo, él comenzó a llorar, no sabía muy bien qué hacer así que suspiré y me quité las gafas.

—Bien, serás el activo —cubrí mi rostro con mi mano derecha avergonzado y hasta algo ruborizado.— Pero para la siguiente ...

—Bromeaba, que asco, no quiero meter mi ya sabes qué en tu ya sabes qué por donde haces ya sabes qué.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Debo ser yo quien te meta el ya sabes qué por el ya sabes qué por donde sale el ya sabes qué!

—¿Prefieres quedarte sin caminar un par de días o prefieres que tu pareja pulga molesta se quede sin caminar?

—¿¡Desde cuándo dije que éramos pareja!?

—Creí que había quedado claro, tú me gustas, yo te gusto ...

Me quedé en silencio, suspiré y poco a poco fui quitándome las ropas superiores, quedando desde las caderas hacia arriba completamente desvestido. Izaya me miraba con aún ese sonrojo sobre su rostro. Parecía gustarle el verme semi-desnudo. Mas no dije nada y comencé a desvestirle.

Primero le saqué los zapatos, los calcetines, el pantalón y me detuve antes de bajarle los bóxers. Evité el mirarle, pues pensé que en su rostro pudo haber una sonrisa sarcástica que me hiciera molestarme y hacer todo mucho más doloroso para él. Y no era lo que quería, no quería verle llorar o gritar que me detuviera porque le dolía, debía ser cuidadoso con aquella fina piel pálida, aquella piel tan tersa y suave. Mas después de todos maneras comencé a quitarle la ropa interior con un par de dedos, muy cuidadosamente, pues en caso de que él no quisiera que no siguiera me detendría.

No mostraba resistencia o molestia, y dejé caer toda la ropa que le había sacado al piso, junto a la mía. Le di un beso en la frente mientras que mi mano comenzaba a recorrer la zona entre las piernas de mi adorado Orihara. Partí por acariciarle un poco entre los muslos para luego dejar mi mano sobre su entrepierna, mirando en todo momento el rostro del azabache.

Él yacía completamente sonrojado, y más ante tal tacto en aquella zona que cualquier persona sabe que es el punto muy delicado de cualquier hombre. No quería incomodarlo, por lo que fui moviendo mi mano muy lentamente hasta comenzar a sacarle de los labios unos dulces y húmedos suspiros de placer. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y había volteado un poco el rostro, dejando ver menos de su sonrojo, mas le moví un poco el cabello, pues me gustaban aquellas mejillas invadidas de color rosado.

Mientras iban pasando los segundos, mi mano continuaba moviéndose más rápido, quitando de esos dulces y carnosos labios una ligera serie de suaves gemidos, aunque gemidos que comenzaban a inundar la habitación en éstos sonidos, sonidos que me gustaban demasiado y comenzaban a excitarme, y él también comenzaba a excitarse.

De pronto algo húmedo y cálido apareció en mi mano y una sonrisa estuvo en mis labios, le miré alzando ambas cejas y él negó un poco con su cabeza, como si deseara que no hablara sobre ello. Pude haber saboreado ese líquido sobre mis dedos, pero preferí usar éste para empujarlo dentro de su pequeña y hasta done sabía virgen entrada. Entonces un gemido un poco más estruendoso escapó de los labios del contrario al momento en que sólo un dedo mío se movía en su entrada tan pequeña y apretada.

Le dejé un beso sobre los labios haciendo entrar un segundo dedo en su cuerpo, haciendo que Izaya se estremeciera sobre la cama y arqueara la espalda una vez, jadeando y moviendo un poco sus piernas.

—N-No más dedos ... Quiero ... Ya sabes ...

—Pulga latosa —dije mientras que bajaba el cierre de mis pantalones y también bajaba un poco mi ropa interior, dejando ver mi erección ya formada.— Eres un pervertido. —y sin decir más, quité mis dedos de su cuerpo tan apretado para dar paso a que mi miembro poco a poco fuera invadiendo aquella entrada tan pequeña, y seré sincero, si que costó meterlo.

Él no digo nada, sólo dejó salir un fuerte gemido mientras que aferraba sus manos a mis cabellos y sus piernas apretaban mi cintura, cruzándose detrás de ésta. Un gemido ronco escapó de mis labios una vez que estuve completamente dentro de él, y una vez que vi que ya parecía haberse acostumbrado comencé a moverme dentro de él, muy lento y cuidadoso desde el comienzo, no quería hacerle daño alguno, y si lo había sabía que me sentiría culpable.

Pasaba el rato y su cuerpo parecía ceder ante los movimientos de mis caderas, por lo que fui comenzando a dar aquellas embestidas más y más fuertemente hasta el punto de hacerle gritar _''más''._

—¡Sh-Shizu-chan...! ¡M-más! ¡Más fuerte!

—Tch ... Molesto. —dije mientras que alejaba sus manos de mi cabeza y sus piernas de mi cuerpo, y luego de ésto saqué mi miembro por completo de su cuerpo. Él me miró con confusión, yo sonreí, y volví a darle una embestida brusca, haciéndole hasta lagrimear del dolor ... O del placer.

Y mis embestidas siguieron así, fuertes y bruscas, y parecía que al menor le gustaba, pues sus gemidos eran constantes y podía notar cómo su estómago se inflaba y desinflaba por su respiración agitada. Sin lugar a dudas ambos lo disfrutábamos, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos lo delataban.

Sentí un líquido manchar mi pecho y comprendí que el cuerpo de Izaya ya no daría para más, por lo que di un par de últimas embestidas y terminé por correrme dentro del menor, sacando rápidamente luego mi miembro para no causarle más dolor y dejarme caer sobre él con mi respiración agitada, y él con su respiración agitada. Ambos estábamos agitados y habíamos cumplido con lo que por tanto tiempo habíamos querido.

—Te quiero, pulga molesta.

—Te quiero, bestia infernal —dijo pasando ambos brazos tras mi nuca y sonriendo, entonces también sonreí y de a poco ambos nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

* * *

**Fin :v one-shot dije así que aquí lo tienen ewe creo que es el primer hard que escribo en esta cuenta (?) puesto que ya he escrito antes pero era como ... ñe.**

**Espero que a los fans de esta pareja les haya gustado y si no pues ... miau.**

_**Barazushi:**_** Consiste en varios ingredientes sazonados y arroz blanco.**

_**Maki Sushi:**_** Es el sushi más conocido que se prepara enrollando arroz con algas.**


End file.
